The things we never say
by Beckydaspatz
Summary: Tag to 7x23, spoiler up til then, the much needed IMO brother moment missing from the finale. Hope you guys like it and thanks for reading!


**A.N.: So now we are into the terrible hellatus. Don't know what you guys thought about the S7 finale, but it was pretty underwhelming for me. Not to mention the fact that we didn't even get to see Dean drive his baby! *grumble* The last five minutes was pretty awesome and I'm pretty damn stoked about S8. Any who, instead of bitching about the show and what I wished had happened in the finale, I would like to take this time to express how very grateful I am to this show and it's fandom. You guys just make my day! Seriously! I love to read all of your stories and thoughts and I have made some amazing friends because of this show .Thanks to all of you. So I wrote this because I was really hoping for a brother moment between Sam and Dean in the finale *sigh* Okay, I won't even get started. :P Spoilers galore for the finale! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

He heard Dean pull up in the Impala about twenty minutes ago, the tale tell rumble of her engine comforting him more than he would ever admit. Cas had appeared an hour or so before that stating that Dean had refused to let the angel poof him and his car all the way back to the cabin claiming that he needed some time with her. Cas had then smiled dreamily and said, "She really is beautiful, Sam."

Figures that the angel would have to go insane first before he could appreciate the love Dean felt for his car.

Sam peeks out of the grimy windows, spying his brother as he eases out of his baby; his face looks like he is reluctant to leave the sanctity of her presence.

It's a relief to see the chill thaw out on his face, his eyes sparking with adoration and warmth.

He doesn't even realize how much he has missed that until he sees it again.

It's been a long time since Sam has seen his brother this happy.

Sam knows that's going to be fleeting and any minute his mask of stoicism will fall back in place and the mission will again be all that will matter, but for now, he's running a cloth along the frame of the Impala, apologizing for leaving her so long.

"I won't leave you again. Screw the big mouths, douchebags and assholes," he grumbles. "I promise baby." He pats her body lovingly. "I missed you sweetheart."

He stiffens as he hears his little brother's feet crunch behind him.

"Don't be a creep, Sam."

"Sorry. I was just checking on you."

"I'm good." Dean retorts, taking a pull from the beer his brother hands him. "You?' he gestures towards Sam's neck.

"I'm fine."

Dean scoffs. "Yeah, we are all just so _fine._" He reaches into his coat for what Sam assumes is Bobby's flask.

A moment or two passes before the cold reality settles in as he pulls his empty hand back out. "Old habits, I guess." He responds at Sam concerned look.

"Dean,"

"We almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, but don't you think we should,"

"No. Tell Meg if she scratches up my baby I will kill her."

"Dean."

"Has Cas gotten over his stage fright yet? Cause even though he is cuckoo for cocoa puffs right now, we need him." Dean states, pushing past his baby brother.

"Dean."

He stops, his feet freezing in place as a deep, weary sigh shudders through his frame.

"What, Sam?"

His brother's voice sounds thin and tight, a vocal representation of just where he is at right now.

"I just need to know what the plan is if one of us fails."

Dean turns to face him. "One of us?"

Sam shrugs. "I mean, how often have these things go smoothly?"

Dean chortles. "Never."

"So, what do we do?"

Dean meets his eyes.

"We stay alive, Sam. _Both_ of us."

"Dean."

"I'm sick and tired of saying goodbye, man." His gaze turns intense as he places a hand briefly on Sam's shoulder. "You fucking hear me?"

Sam nods his head. "Yeah, I hear you."

"Good, cause it's your turn to save our asses."

"What?" Sam asks, astonished. "No way, it's your turn."

"Bullshit! I saved us from the alpha."

"By what? Head butting the table?"

"I had to pretend to be hurt; he'd be too threatened by the two of us. Would never have agreed to help us."

"Oh right, I'm sure."

"I mean look at us. Dude, we're badass."

Sam smiles, catching the reflection of them walking side by side, the gait speaking of years of affection and trust, unbroken even by everything they have been through. "Yeah, we are."

"Well, I am." Dean teases. "But every hero needs a sidekick."

Sam shoves his older brother's body with a forced. "Shut up."

"Come on Sammy, let's go bone us a dick." Dean throws back with a smirk.

"Dude!" Sam groans, following his brother back into the cabin.


End file.
